


Random Brolin fic

by ana_wan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_wan/pseuds/ana_wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another long lost Brolin fic I found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Brolin fic

Chapter 1  
It was 25th May and it finally started to feel like summer. Everything was green and light, flowers starting to blossom everywhere and trees had leaves already. Bradley was sitting in a crowded bus and staring the view through the window, France didn’t look so much different from Britain this time of year. He was on his way to Pierrefonds to shoot Merlin, tomorrow the whole cast would be together again and start shooting the fifth season of Merlin.  
Bradley glanced around, but luckily no one seemed to recognize him, so he just adjusted the hood over his head better and took his Iphone out of his pocket. Immediately he noticed the one new message icon and few touches later he saw it was from Colin. “Hiya mate! I’m already at the hotel, care to come over later? –Cols” Bradley couldn’t help the little smile which spread on his face, he hadn’t seen his best on and off screen buddy for many months now and he was more than happy he would finally see him and be able to have a proper chat with him. Tapping the phone’s glass he answered “Yeah, sure! I’m just sitting in a bus, should arrive in an hour or so. What’s the number of your room? I’ll come by later then. –Bradders”  
And out of nowhere some butterflies flew through the air straight into Bradley’s mouth and settled happily in his stomach, fluttering there throughout the rest of the journey. He was really eager to see Colin’s face again, although he would never admit even to himself he was far more attracted to him that he let out. Bradley had seen many youtube videos of him and Colin in interviews and he had been shocked to realize just how much he kept staring at his co-star. The first time he saw these videos he was about to throw up, he was so shocked to see his own staring for Colin all the time, and it actually looked a lot like one would give for a person who he was totally in love with. So he had just gulped few times and when the dizziness in his head died he promised himself he would start to act like a normal human being and not like a stupid overly loving puppy around Colin.  
Well, he had succeeded quite good, although sometimes he caught himself staring at Colin again when Colin’s eyes wandered to meet his, then he would quickly lift his gaze and while swearing in the back of his mind he tried to act like he wasn’t looking at Colin really at all. But he kept saying to himself that it was all because Colin was really awesomely spectacular actor and his appearance was just something so special and impressive that you don’t see something like that in your everyday life. And Bradley certainly wasn’t the only one giving the longing looks for him, girls especially went just crazy because of him and kept screaming and crying and passing out, even the girls in the cast and set kept sighing after him. Bradley of course had his own fangirls also, but it was never as extreme when compared to Colin’s. So there must be something really extraordinary in that Irish man that also hypnotized Bradley over and over again, no matter how hard he tried to resist it. So it hardly was his fault that his eyes kept glancing towards Colin wherever they would be.  
Bradley had been so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice at first it was the last stop already, Pierrefonds. People were rushing out of the bus, and when the man next to him stood up and left, Bradley finally realized he should get out too. So he crammed his phone back into his pocket and went outside to get his travelling bag out of the bus’ trunk. It was really heavy although he tried his best not to take anything unnecessary with him, but they would stay almost the whole summer in France so the bag was big and heavy. Luckily there was taxi station beside the bus station, so he stepped inside one of them waiting for customers. It was only 2 kilometers to the hotel where they always stayed, but he definitely wouldn’t walk it with the heavy bag of his with him.  
When he finally arrived to the hotel he thanked and paid the taxi driver with his not-so-good French and went inside to get his key. The first thing he did in his room was to get rid of all of his clothes and to get into the small shower, he was sweating so hard after sitting two hours in the crowded bus and dragging his heavy bag after him everywhere while sun was heating the air like it was summer already. The cool water felt so good running along his face and sides and he kept on taking mouthfuls of water and then spurting it in his mouth and spitting it all over the shower. It made him feel like a five year old, but it felt good and no one would see him anyway.  
After he had stood there long enough to contemplate the world and everything in it, he finally showered himself properly and got out only to notice the towel was in the bedroom so he walked there naked and sat on the bed to dry himself. The hotel room was fairly large after all, it had the small bathroom and a small bedroom, but also a small living room with a huge tv and a sofa for two people. In the corner of the living room there was also a small kitchen-like system with few cupboards and a sink, microwave and a small oven. It was no luxury hotel at all, but it would do for the summer. They would spend the fall in London again anyway, since the rest of the Merlin they always shot in the studio.   
After few hours he felt refreshed again so he checked his phone for Colin’s answer. The message said Colin would be in a room number 105 and he would be there after 6pm, so since it was 7pm already Bradley took his red hoodie to put on and left to search the right room. It was weird feeling, to know you had been so close to Colin for few hours already and not yet met him or chatted with him or touched him. He could already hear the Irish man’s giggle in his ears; when the pair was together it was just constant laughing and giggling every time. No wonder they were called a pair of weirdos and everybody kept saying they should be kept in separate rooms.   
The hotel was fairly big so it took some time to run the corridors looking for the right door, but finally Bradley was standing behind the room number 105 and a happy excited smile on his lips he knocked the door. Not long after that the door was replaced with Colin’s also happy grinning face and Bradley was pulled in to a bear hug. “What’s up mate?! So good to see you!” Colin said happily with a few pats on Bradley’s back. Bradley just let out a small delighted laugh and pushed Colin back gently. “Nothing much really, glad to be back in business.” He just answered with a goofy grin on his face.  
Now when they were separated again he had the chance to observe his co-star better. Colin’s hair was a mess like he had just got up from bed and it was longer than what Merlin would have, the make up girls would definitely cut it shorter tomorrow. He also had that adorable, wait what? Where did that come from, Bradley thought and shook his head slightly. So anyway, Colin had stubble around his face, but it looked good and Bradley knew Colin had been shaving it to that shape and it suited him very well. Colin had turned his back to Bradley and was gesturing him inside, so Bradley stepped in and closed the door behind him.   
Colin was already babbling about his last months in Britain and Ireland, he had also visited America and Bradley was just listening and inside him he felt so content, like he had come home at last. Colin was always talking about something, he was a bit like Merlin really, constant babbling and Bradley loved every second of it. He kept nodding and saying something short like “yeah”, “me too”, “aha” and so on, but otherwise he loved to just listen Colin’s thick Irish accent and occasional adorable stuttering. Wait what? Bradley had to shake his head again, he really shouldn’t be using an adjective adorable when thinking about men, wasn’t it a little bit.. gay? He pushed that thought quickly behind though and found Colin’s eyes staring right at him then. “Huh? Sorry, what did you say?” He had to ask, because he had missed the last line from his friend, so Colin repeated his question about how Bradley’s life was going, chuckling a little for Bradley’s lost face.  
They chatted with enthusiasm over a few hours and they didn’t even notice, they were so comfortable with each other. Only after Colin’s phone was ringing and he checked it they realized it was almost 10pm already so Bradley thought he should maybe leave and let Colin to get enough sleep since they would have early wake up tomorrow.  
“Yeah okay, thanks for visiting anyway. It was really nice to see you again.” Colin smiled for Bradley and punched his arm gently. Bradley smiled back and started to get up. “Well, see you tomorrow. I bet the make up girls will be happy with that stubble of yours…” Bradley said and flashed a grin. “Yeah, you think so? Well I’m sure the costume girls will be happy to notice you won’t fit in your old chainmail anymore…” Colin answered trying to hold his laughter and he was looking anywhere but Bradley now. “What! You think I’m fat?!” Bradley shouted with an incredulous smile and his eyes enlarging. When Colin locked their eyes again though he forgot every thought he was having right then and just stood there watching as Colin walked towards him. Colin dropped his gaze to his waist and was looking at it thoughtfully. “Do you need me to make more holes on to your belt again?” He lifted his eyes again and was looking at him very seriously and Merlin-likely, rubbing his chin with his palm like really deep in thought. “Oh you little…” And Bradley fake punched Colin’s stomach and Colin acted like he was really hurt and bent over. “Oh I’m sorry Colin. Did you get hurt, Colin? Oh, I’m so sorry, Colin.” Bradley mocked with a wide grin and was thanked with Colin’s matching grin. “Yeah, really good to have you back, Bradley. It’s such a pleasure to have you here to give me hard time.” And Bradley couldn’t help but laugh and capture the dark haired man in an embrace again, he loved their fake mocking and fake seriousness and playful jokes and pranks and everything. He felt like he was about to explode, so happy he was again. He hadn’t notice it before, but right now he felt that his life had been so empty without Colin in it. Sure he had his family and friends and occasional women, but it was nothing compared with this feeling with Colin. He felt like he knew his purpose in life again, like he knew what for he was living for and why he had born for this world. So he let all that to vibrate through him and he hoped Colin felt it also. He left then and they were both grinning widely still when they headed towards their beds and went to sleep.  
Chapter 2  
A month had passed in Pierrefonds along with intensive acting and shooting. Many nights Bradley was so tired of the day’s swordfights, running, riding and putting enormous amount of energy to act all the feelings and emotions of Arthur the right way and not to mention all the heavy chainmail on him which he had to carry most of the time, that usually he just collapsed on his bed in the hotel room and slept like a baby. He showered on the mornings when he had some energy again, and usually Colin came and picked him up with him when it was time to go to the set again. Colin was always chirpy at mornings whereas Bradley was all silent and grumpy. That didn’t bother Colin though and once they had their usual breakfast in the hotel restaurant Bradley was in the right mood again also.   
This morning though was not like the usual. Bradley had woken up, showered and was now taking some clean clothes off of his wardrobe when he glanced briefly at the clock on his nightstand. It was already half past seven, usually Colin was here by now but Bradley had not heard any knocking on his door yet. Since the time was so much already Bradley had no time to go look for Colin nor to get any breakfast, so he just grabbed a banana from his little kitchen and ran out of the hotel and drove to the castle. He couldn’t find Colin there either, but he was quickly dragged in the middle of some action scenes and he forgot Colin soon enough.  
At lunch time he was asking around had anyone seen Colin, but no one had. The director told him he had tried to call him, but got no answer at all. This made Bradley a bit anxious, but since Colin’s presence wasn’t totally necessary today, people just assumed he was having a day off. Bradley tried to think the same, maybe Colin had just forgot to inform him he wouldn’t come at the castle today. And the more Bradley thought about it, he actually started to feel that it wasn’t his business after all. Colin had his own life and schedule, he could do whatever he wanted and he wasn’t answerable to Bradley in any way. This didn’t calm Bradley’s nerves totally down though, and a small voice kept nagging in his brains that something was wrong. But he couldn’t leave the set, there were many shootings today where his presence was necessary, so he just tried to blank his mind and concentrate on his work.  
After what felt like eternity but was really a three hours, Bradley had the chance to take the sweaty chainmail and all of the other Arthur’s clothing off and put his own hoodie back on. He almost ran to his car, which was given to him for the time they needed to spend in Pierrefonds. Once at the hotel he walked straight for the room number 105 and not for his own, knocked few times and waited. No one came to open the door and the anxiousness came rushing through him once again. He knocked again and tried to shout “Come on Colin! It’s Bradley, open up!” but again no answer. Now Bradley was really nervous and all kind of terrible images started to rush through his brains, Colin hurt really badly or maybe some crazy fan kidnapped him or maybe he was lying there dead. He was in verge of panic now and was just about to start hammering the door so he could break through it, when it was opened. Bradley had his fist in the air and he opened his mouth to start shouting “What the hell-“ but was cut in the middle of the sentence when he saw Colin. In the dark hotel room stood Colin looking dreadful, black eyebags under his pretty blue eyes and his face puffy like he had spent the whole day crying. He was avoiding eye contact and was half hidden behind the opened door. Bradley’s fist fell down and his mouth opened up. “Colin, what’s the matter?” He breathed out, the sight before him had made his breathing stop for a while and he hadn’t even notice it. Colin just asked him to come in very silently and Bradley obeyed. Once inside he didn’t know what to do or say, something was clearly awfully wrong and Colin looked so sad and fragile that he just took a hold of him and hugged him without even knowing what was troubling him. As soon as Colin’s face was buried in Bradley’s shoulder he sobbed audibly and was clearly trying to not to cry. Bradley caressed the back of his head and tried to calm him down “Colin, what’s the matter?” He asked again quietly and tried not to put any pressure in the question, he just wanted to help his best friend in any way he could, and he needed to know what was wrong with him. Few more sobs and Colin lifted his face so much that he could speak out. “It’s my mother. I got a phone call from the police last night, she was in a car accident and had died on the way to the hospital.” He almost whispered the end and buried his face back to Bradley’s chest. Bradley could feel his shirt starting to wet from the tears and the man in his arms was shaking now. His insides turned to a horrible large knot and he felt so bad for his best friend that he just hugged him harder and rocked them both sideways very slightly, like trying to calm down a small child. Tears were running from his eyes now too and he could do nothing to stop them, he just tasted the salt on his lips and kept on hugging the other man in his arms.  
Chapter 3  
When Bradley felt Colin had calmed down in his arms again, he carefully guided him over the small sofa and sat him down. He proposed they’d watch some stupid movie and try to think something else for a while, he didn’t really have a clue how to make the other man to feel any better. But he was encouraged when Colin flashed him a weak smile and a shy nod from the sofa where he was all cuddled up with his arms around his legs, so Bradley checked quickly what the hotel had to offer and selected the first cartoon he saw on the list (Madagascar). He came to sit beside Colin and tried to make himself comfortable, but all the while he could see from the corner of his eye that Colin was still feeling so bad that it made Bradley sigh and say “Come here, mate.” and he lifted his arm to gesture that Colin should come rest in his armpit. Colin glanced at him and there was a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything and settled under Bradley’s protective arm without hesitation. For a minute there Bradley stiffened and he had to concentrate on his breathing, it felt so weird and yet so good to have another man so close to him. And not just any man, but Colin Morgan, his best friend and a man he adored very much. He felt actually pretty special, to be the one who could comfort him and be this close to him, it was so intimate and Bradley had a great urge to caress the other man and smell his hair. He of course did neither, but tried to relax and make the other man feel safe and loved. After some time he assumed he had accomplished in this since he heard Colin’s breathing change deeper and relax even more so in his arms. So he had fell asleep, Bradley thought, but this somehow didn’t make him feel any different, actually he was now feeling even more relaxed himself in the situation and to being able to soothe Colin as much that he would fall asleep in his arms made him feel just a little bit happy.  
Bradley let Colin sleep there, and after a while he too was fast asleep. Some time later he was yanked back awake though when something on his lap moved suddenly. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw Colin’s head on his lap, moving abruptly like he was seeing a really bad dream. For a minute Bradley had to gather his thoughts of what had happened and why Colin’s head was on his lap, but he then remembered the previous events and assumed Colin had moved in his sleep to rest his head now on top of Bradley’s crotch. Bradley checked the tv for a clock, it was almost 8pm and the movie had ended long time ago. He stretched his arms up and then he felt how Colin stiffened in his lap and assumed he had woke up too. It appeared he was right and soon Colin’s sleepy face got up from where it had been laying and Colin was mumbling his apologies while rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked like a cute little puppy and Bradley couldn’t help but ruffle his hair a little which was sticking up and in every direction. Colin looked at him shyly, but Bradley just smiled. “It’s alright, mate. I fell asleep also for a while. Naps are so good don’t you think?” “Yeah, I haven’t actually slept at all last night…” And Colin’s voice trailed away as his eyes wandered away from Bradley also. This made Bradley really sad, so he squeezed Colin’s arm gently to remind him he was not alone. These small touches always paid back a small shy smile from Colin, which made the butterflies in Bradley’s stomach to fly a few happy rounds, and Bradley returned the smile for his friend.  
He then got up and suggested they’d order some Chinese food for them, since they had missed the dinner in the hotel’s restaurant. Colin approved gladly, he hadn’t eaten in all day. This made Bradley to look at him disapprovingly and worried at the same time, but Colin just shrugged. While they were waiting for their food Colin insisted Bradley to tell about the day in the set and they spent the rest of the waiting time rehearsing some of their lines. Bradley was so happy to see Colin was feeling even slightly better than earlier and tried his best to keep it that way. He made some funny jokes and faces and was rewarded even with a small chuckle from the other man. When the food came they ate silently, watching Doctor Who dubbed in French. It sounded stupid, but it seemed to cheer Colin up and soon Colin was his usual babbling self and he was telling about the time when he was acting in the series too. Bradley tried to ask all kind of questions to keep the conversation on and Colin’s thoughts in something else than his mother’s death, and so far it was going well. Sure Colin’s eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying, but he wasn’t shaking, crying, sobbing or silent anymore and you could hear him even laugh at times, so Bradley was feeling good right now and satisfied with himself.  
When the Doctor Who ended it was almost midnight already and Bradley was trying to think how he could leave Colin all alone when he was so worried about him and Colin was still so unstable. He got up from the sofa and started to find his hoodie which he had thrown away at some point and he could see Colin stand up also. Bradley could see from the corner of his eye the other man fidgeting nervously on the backround and he turned to look at him if he had something to say. “I- I just thought… Maybe, if you could.. I mean… Stay…?” Colin stuttered nervously and rubbed the back of his neck probably unconsciously, but held his gaze for Bradley anyway. Bradley felt a wave of affection wash through him and he just smiled and said “Yes, of course, mate. I understand” and left the hoodie on top the sofa.  
“What do you think about tomorrow, will you come for work?” Bradley then asked tentatively. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, it makes no good for me to sit here all alone in the dark.. Better to get something else in my mind right now I think.” Colin answered shrugging with his hands in his pockets. Bradley nodded and they started to move towards the bedroom. It seemed that the right side was Colin’s since he walked there with certain footsteps and started to take his plaid shirt off. Bradley stood at the door for a while and when Colin glanced at him questioningly he blushed slightly. “I just… I can sleep on the sofa if you like, I would still be here with you and you wouldn’t be alone. I mean, if you don’t want me to..” But he was interrupted by Colin’s voice which told him to get in the bed already. So Bradley flashed his trademark smile and took off his pants and climbed on the left side of the bed. Soon they were both feeling comfortable in the sheets and Bradley heard Colin sigh deeply. “Good night, Colin” he said. “Good night, Bradley. And… Thank you. For everything.” “It’s okay Colin, loved to help you mate. You’re important to me you know that right?” Bradley answered and he knew the smile he had was to be heard in his voice. “Yeah, I know. You too Bradley.” Colin answered and soon they both fell asleep.   
Chapter 4  
Bradley was dreaming and his body was wriggling restlessly on the bed, images kept flashing through his mind and mostly it was all blurred, but one thing he could see really clearly and that was Colin Morgan. Colin crying, Colin shaking, Colin sad, Colin harming himself… Bradley spun around and his left hand landed on something soft and solid, he took a hold of it and dragged himself closer to it like his life would depend on it. The softness felt comfortable along his body and under his arm, it was really warm and it was breathing in the same rhythm as he was. Soon the horrible images of Colin faded away and he could only think about the wonderful softness and warmness close to him. He felt how his mind was slowly waking up more and more, but he tried to keep a hold on of the fogginess, he didn’t want to wake up and lose this awesome feeling that was radiating from the thing he was hugging.   
Bradley felt the thing move under his arm, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering was he hugging some kind of a stuffed animal maybe. The thing moved again and brushed against his crotch which arouse immediately some feelings in his pants and he tried to focus better on what was going on. Maybe he was hugging his cover and he was maybe trying to rub his half-woken member on it? But when the cover against him moved again and now rubbed his growing erection even more intently, he had to find out just what exactly was making these clearly focused movements towards his manhood. So he carefully let his upper hand start to move along the curves of the cover, but he couldn’t yet understand what was hiding under it. He slipped his hand under the cover and started running his hand again up and down the warm length of some kind of body of a human being. It came to rest on a sharp hip bone and he let it slip lower from there, against a flat belly. The body responded to this by yet another round movement against his crotch and Bradley was now really getting aroused, did he have some girl in his bed and he didn’t remember? Well it had to be a really pretty one since she was really skinny and smelled good AND she was doing all the right movements to get Bradley’s interest. Bradley kept caressing the flat stomach and moved his head closer to the other one’s neck and inhaled deeply. Strange, this person smelled a lot like Colin did, not very girly at all actually. And now Bradley’s still half-sleeping mind started to really wake up and he was starting to get the real picture of the situation. At first his eyes flew open, but since it was quite dark he could only make up the outline of the person against him, but it was definitely Colin. And at the same moment he remembered why he was sleeping in Colin’s bed and how he had caressed his body just moments ago… And then the body, Colin Morgan’s body moved yet again, Colin was definitely rubbing his ass against Bradley’s hard on and the movement made it even harder.  
Bradley was in shock, he didn’t know what he should do or say. He didn’t know if Colin was doing this on purpose or was he too asleep and making the movements by instinct. But when Colin kept wriggling against him he couldn’t just move away, it felt way too good so he just kept his body there and enjoyed the feeling. He felt a bit ashamed of himself though, he felt like he was taking advantage of the sleeping man, but before he could do anything he heard a whisper. “ Why’d you stop?” Bradley wasn’t sure if he heard properly or maybe he imagined the whole thing. He was too scared to answer, but really carefully started to move his hand again under the cover and along the body. Immediately Colin pressed even closer to him and he would definitely feel the hard on through his boxers and against his ass, but it didn’t seem to bother him since he kept on rocking his hips slowly so his ass kept rubbing against Bradley’s cock.  
A moan escaped from Bradley’s lips and he couldn’t stop it, ashamed he tried to bury his head on Colin’s neck, but that was really bad idea because the neck just screamed to be kissed and licked and sucked. He was too scared to do any of these though so he just kept his lips really near the skin and breathed through his mouth against that wonderful neck and waited Colin’s next move. Again he felt how Colin wriggled against him and he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Colin, you are making me really hard here you know” He whispered and tried to stay calm although his insides were about to explode of all the excitement and eroticism. “Maybe that’s the point?” Colin threw back with his thick Irish accent and as to emphasize his words he grabbed Bradley’s upper thigh and tugged it closer to him as to encourage him to move himself too. Bradley tried to move his hips experimentally forwards and the feeling hit him so hard that his next intakes of breaths were quite shaky. He had of course rubbed his boner to lot of girls’ asses before, but this was so different that he felt like he would lose it any minute now. It was Colin fucking Morgan against his all the time hardening cock and he couldn’t just get over it. And not to mention the fact that Colin was a MAN, that would make Bradley a gay then right? But as these thoughts were rushing through his mind and colliding with one another, luckily they faded as quickly as they formed, there was no point to ponder such useless ideas, if something felt this good it hardly could be wrong in any way.  
“Colin, are you- are you gay?” He breathed out while he kept massaging his cock through the fabric of his boxers on to Colin’s bony ass and enjoying every moment of it. “Mmh, might be yeah. What about you?” Colin answered and sounded a bit distracted, that might’ve been because Bradley’s hand was now caressing his skin on his stomach and making circles right above his crotch. “No.” Answered Bradley, but continued after short pause. “Well, I wasn’t at least. But… I might be gay for you.” And as to emphasize this he licked Colin’s neck which made the other man to moan aloud. Bradley was so aroused of this that he started to suck the neck also while moving his hand on to Colin’s hard on. “Ahh, Brad.. Don’t leave marks! I need to be Merlin tomorrow…” Colin tried to speak as his voice kept breaking and his breathing got stuck somewhere in his throat while Bradley kept teasing him with his tongue. Somehow the word Merlin got Bradley even more turned on and he slipped his hand under Colin’s side now and turned him over on his back, so he could climb on top of him and face the other man properly. In just few seconds he could register how wonderful it felt when their groins brushed together leaving two swollen members rubbing against each other, and in the dim light Bradley could still see Colin’s piercing blue eyes and his high cheekbones which stuck out of his face adorably. Colin’s other hand came to rest behind the back of Bradley’s head, and without further encouraging his lips crashed towards Colin’s and they were kissing hard like there wouldn’t be another day for them.   
Bradley’s head is full of buzzing and he feels dizzy, kissing has never before felt this good with anyone. Surely he has been kissed hundreds of times by different girls, but never has there been this much emotion and feeling and passion in it. And Bradley notices also that he loves how kissing a man does actually feel better than a woman, making out with girls always felt like snogging with the Body Shop. Snogging with Colin though… It felt real, rough and yet so sweet. Colin didn’t taste like lipstick or make up, but a human, Colin Morgan himself and Bradley loved it. He paused the kiss only for taking deep breaths and then attacking those wonderful lips again, being careful not to bruise them though because he knew Colin wouldn’t want that. And he didn’t want to hurt the other man at all, he wanted him to feel as good as he was feeling and as he was wondering did Colin actually enjoy all of this as much as he was, he got his answer without even asking. “Brad… This feels amazing. I have goosebumps all around and chills running through my spine. How do you feel?” And Bradley felt there was a hint of concern in his voice, like Colin wasn’t entirely sure if Bradley would feel the same way as he was feeling. “Like you said, amazing. Never felt this good before.” Bradley smiled back and gave yet another loving kiss for Colin.  
Things got pretty much more erotic then when Bradley started to rock his hips towards Colin’s and tried to keep a hold of Colin’s head so he could keep kissing him. Colin though yanked his head free since he was about to suffocate from the pure pleasure that was radiating from his crotch throughout his whole body and finally came out from his mouth as a low groan. Colin’s hands were suddenly on Bradley’s hips tugging the boxers down, his other hand finding its way to Bradley’s hard cock and squeezing around it. This made Bradley to lose the rhythm of his breathing and he had to just gather himself for a moment. Colin watched him carefully, as to make sure everything was okay before he very carefully started to stroke the swollen dick. Bradley collapsed his torso against Colin’s and buried his face against Colin’s neck again, it felt like a safe place there and he kept breathing in the other man’s scent and tried to calm down so his hammering heart wouldn’t explode in his chest.  
Bradley felt Colin’s lips on his own neck now, kissing and licking it while Colin’s hand was still pumping his cock. Bradley lifted himself so he could plant yet another hungry kiss on the other man’s delicious lips and at the same time slipped his right hand lower and lower along Colin’s body, causing it to shiver under his touch everywhere he let it wander. When his hand finally came to rest on Colin’s erection, it caused Colin to whimper and this went straight in to Bradley’s cock, making it pulsing inside Colin’s hand even harder than before. He grabbed the other man’s erection in his hand and returned the favor, only to found out this was not nearly enough for him. He was almost hypnotized by Colin’s face that was grimacing below him from the pleasure Bradley was giving him, Colin’s neck was so long and exposed and it looked wonderful, the Adam’s apple popping up and down when Colin was swallowing hard and trying obviously to remember to breathe. Bradley kissed his cheek softly and started to move lower, kissing and licking Colin’s body all over on the way, stopping to suck his nipples lightly and was rewarded with a loud moan. His movement made Colin’s hand to detach from his dick, but he didn’t mind at all although Colin opened his eyes now to observe what was happening.  
When Bradley’s lips were only inches away from Colin’s genitals, he heard him to breathe out. “Brad, you don’t have to… I mean if you don’t want…” But he didn’t have the opportunity to even finish his sentence when Bradley’s lips were already around the tip of Colin’s cock. Colin cried out silently and his breathing was really shaky, his hands came to rest on top of Bradley’s head, like he was trying to keep a hold on of something so he wouldn’t lose himself totally in this moment.  
Bradley though was thinking what the hell was he even doing and why the hell did this feel so good and so right at the same time?! Colin’s dick was in his mouth and he didn’t have a clue what he should do with it, but Colin was obviously enjoying it anyway although Bradley was doing absolutely nothing yet. He experimentally tried licking the tip, since he knew it was very sensitive and he himself enjoyed it very much when done to him. Obviously Colin liked it also, concluded about the way his hips rocked up so the dick was briefly pushed deeper in Bradley’s throat. “S-sorry” Colin stuttered shakily and tried to steady himself again, but Bradley just grinned widely and did the movement with his tongue again. Added with some sucking and twisting the flesh with his hand, Colin was soon moaning and rocking his hips up constantly and most likely unintentionally, making Bradley sometimes gag when the cock was pushed too deep in his throat. “Fuck, Bradley I’m gonna… Soon…” Colin was breathing out and Bradley stopped his movements right then. “What you doing ?!” Colin cried out and his head popped up with his eyes the size of a plate, but Bradley just sealed their lips together and whispered “Not yet. Turn around.” He ordered and for a few seconds they just stared at each other although they could barely see their faces in the dim light. “Uh, are you going to..” Colin started, but was interrupted by Bradley’s finger that came to rest on his lips to shush him. “I would love to, if you let me…?” Bradley said quietly cocking his head slightly sideways which made him look like a puppy asking for a treat. Colin nodded slowly and took the finger on his lips inside his mouth, surprising Bradley pleasantly when sucking it like it was a lollipop. Colin then turned around so he was on his all fours, and Bradley behind him was slipping his hand along Colin’s back towards the delicious looking tight ass before his eyes. The index finger that was still wet from being in Colin’s mouth was now gently making its way inside Colin, who let out a small gasp. Bradley let the finger pop out briefly only to push it back in, soon followed by another one, Colin moaning in the pillow all the while. When he pushed the third one in, Colin was panting. “Just fuck me already will you?” and Bradley couldn’t resist the request, so he balanced himself behind Colin and spitted on his cock to make it slick. When he started to make his way inside the entrance, Colin was almost whining and he was scared he was hurting him. “Col, are you alright?” He asked his voice all husky because he was so horny right now. “Yeah, yeah. Just, carry on.” Colin said back so Bradley pushed himself deeper and was about to pass out from the feeling that surrounded his cock right now. Colin was so tight it almost hurt, he couldn’t move himself for a while because he feared he would come right now on this second, so turned on he was. So instead he took a hold of Colin’s upper body and moved him up so they were now both standing on their knees, Bradley’s cock still inside Colin’s ass, their bodies now intertwined together so Bradley could hug and touch Colin everywhere.   
Bradley started slowly pump his cock inside Colin who was pushed against him and panting and moaning when Bradley’s arms wandered everywhere on his body, pinching his nipples along the way and Bradley’s right hand taking a hold of his hard leaking cock that screamed for release. They were both sweating, but they couldn’t care less, right now they could only feel and care about themselves, they let the moment and instincts carry them away and they were totally lost in passion. Bradley rocked his pelvis so his dick kept pumping Colin’s ass, probably hitting his prostate since every once in a while Colin would cry out in pleasure and Bradley kept stroking the pulsing hard on in his hand. “Faster, faster Bradley..” Colin was panting and he didn’t know which one he meant, should he be fucking faster or pumping his dick in his hand faster, so he did both. Colin didn’t complain and was soon pulsating cum everywhere on Bradley’s hand and the sheets, at the same time turning his head and locking their lips in a messy kiss. It didn’t took long when Bradley could feel a vibrating feeling starting to spread all over his body from his dick that was still swallowed by Colin’s ass, the feeling was pure pleasure and it kept radiating throughout his body like ocean waves, making his whole body shake and his mind turning totally blank, like he didn’t exist at all right now at this moment. He kept holding on Colin’s body so he wouldn’t collapse and slowly rocked his hips few times as to take in the last pleasure waves that were still moving from his cock. They kept hugging each other for a minute or so, catching their breath and calming their racing hearts down.   
Bradley was the first one to move, he pulled his now slacking cock out and grimaced when he noticed the cum dripping out of the hole. “Sorry.” He said when he didn’t know what else he maybe should say, but Colin didn’t mind at all, he just took the dirty sheet off from the bed and tossed it on the floor. They climbed under the cover once again and a silence fell on the bedroom. Bradley couldn’t say was it awkward silence or just content happy silence, since he was feeling them both right now, so he tried tentatively to speak out. “I, uh.. Don’t know what I should do or say now…” But Colin just shushed him and came close, taking his body in a hug and giving him a slow kiss on the lips, like saying all the things that were running through in both of their heads through his lips, soothing him and saying everything was alright with a one loving kiss. Colin then snuggled between Bradley’s arm and his body, resting his head on Bradley’s arm and they both were smiling before falling back to sleep.  
Chapter 5  
When Bradley woke up, the first thing he noticed was the sun rays shining through the thin light curtains, blinding his vision when he tried to open his eyes. So he kept his eyes shut for a moment longer and tried to gather his thoughts. The images from last night rushed instantly through his mind, making him blush and giving his cock a twitch. Colin’s head was still on his arm which was quite numb under the weight, but Bradley didn’t want to wake him up just yet. Instead he carefully turned around so there were only few inches between their faces and their bodies were pressed together.   
Bradley tried to open his eyes again and inhaled deeply when the sleeping beauty before him opened his eyes too. Neither one said anything, but they kept looking at each other. “Morning.” Bradley said and tried to smile, but his face felt like it had frozen and he barely could move the muscles at all. Colin though smiled back and gave a little kiss on his lips, it was so light that Bradley had to think for a few moments did it even happen or did he imagine it.  
“We should get going, the crew is waiting for us.” Colin reasoned then and started to get up from the warm bed. It was nearly 7 o’clock so they really should be going to the castle already or they would get so much yelling from the director. So Bradley too got up and started to find he’s clothes which were scattered all over the floor.  
They didn’t speak much, but it felt a comfortable silence anyway. Bradley didn’t have a clue what he should be saying to Colin, since other part of him wanted to apologize for the last night because he felt he had been totally tactless when Colin had just lost his mother. But the other half of him didn’t want to apologize at all because it had been amazing night and he didn’t regret the sex, even though he tried so hard to think reasons why it would’ve been so wrong, and that he wasn’t gay, and Colin was his co-worker and and… All the reasons seemed ridiculous though, no matter how much he tried to think about them. He was a grown up man and he could make his own decisions, he could fuck whomever he wanted and he really cared about Colin so why not? It hadn’t been only sex, they had made love.   
But then it hit him, he was doing some stupid sword fight scene again and he was lost in thought, when he suddenly realized what if it had been only sex for Colin? Bradley felt so much for Colin, he loved him really and only now had he realized that he really loved him even more than just a friend. But what if Colin had only sought comfort and something to distract his thoughts of his mother’s death? What if Colin cared about him only as a friend?  
The director was yelling something, but Bradley didn’t even hear him. He dropped his sword and walked away and he didn’t feel the many eyes staring at his departure. What if this all was a huge mistake? Bradley felt like he was falling in love and he had no idea what Colin thought about it. How had he even given this permission for himself, why did he have so much feelings suddenly? His thoughts were running around wildly in his head and the more he tried to think the more irrational the thoughts became. He came to his car and he had no idea why he had even come there in the first place. But he quickly decided to drive to the hotel, he just wanted to be alone right now.


End file.
